Kai and Tala's Bubblegum Fun!
by khooxp
Summary: Kai and Tala plays with bubblegum. Lol. Read to find out more. Dedicated to Sonu! Congrats on finding your bike! One-shot, with humor and friendship stuff.


XP: This was an idea from when I was on the bus to school for camp. Coz I have chewing gum at home. And no, I can't blow bubbles. Read on!!! Rating T coz Kai swore. *grins* Dedicated to Sonu! Congrats on finding your bike!!

* * *

It was a lazy morning when Mr Dickenson came into Tyson's dojo. Kai opened one eyes sleepily from where he was leaning on the wall and looked at him questioningly. Everyone was yawning and walking about to go to the washroom or eat breakfast. Kai and Tala had already done that. Tala yawned from his position beside Kai and asked bluntly, "Why's the old man here? Shouldn't he be at home resting-"

"Ow!" Kai had elbowed Tala in the gut. Tala rubbed his stomach sourly and glared at eye in contempt. Kai pretended not to see, looking very purposely at his nails.

"Why are you here, Mr Dickenson?" Ray asked.

Mr Dickenson smiled jollily and lifted up a decent looking box. "I just came back from my overseas trip and I got some bubblegum!" Everyone crowded around Mr Dickenson and stared as he ripped open the box to reveal colorful packs of gum. "Cool!" Max grinned and took one.

"What's bubblegum?" Tala asked, blinking. Everyone stared at him. Tala looked at Kai who shook his head. Tala pouted, and Kai looked at Tala with exasperation. "Kai doesn't know too! So what's this…thing?" Tala asked.

"Well, you put it in your mouth and-" Kenny didn't have a chance to complete his sentence.

"Oh, so it is edible then," Tala popped a strip into his mouth, chewed a bit and… swallowed.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SWALLOW IT, IDIOT!" Kenny freaked. Everyone looked at Kenny, mouths hanging open. "Err, well, w-what I mean is… you put it in your mouth and chew it…"

"There are many flavors… and they're all mine!" Tyson grinned gleefully. "I was the one that ordered them…oh, but you can all that one, but just one strip."

"Only one?" Daichi asked, "Selfish bastard!! Oh, let's have a bubblegum blowing contest!"

"You can blow it?" Tala perked up. But he realized that he had eaten his one and only share of bubblegum and slumped down dejectedly. Kai smirked and him and Tala glowered back unhappily. Everyone was taking their share. "Hey Kai, why aren't you taking any?" Max asked, eyebrow cocked up.

"Sourpuss thinks he's too cool to eat bubblegum. Might as well, more for me!" Tyson grinned.

Kai glared at Tyson and walked over to take one. Mr Dickenson smiled at Kai warmly and gave him one, patting him on the back. Kai seemed very uncomfortable at the contact, shrinking back. When Kai walked back, Tala muttered, "I sometimes think Mr Dick is a pedophile, liking little boys…" Kai chuckled at that and thumped Tala on the back warmly.

Tala looked at Kai's piece of gum enviously as Kai put it into his mouth. Kai seemed thoughtful as he chewed, looking at Tala. _Oh heck, this ain't fun without Tala._ Kai grabbed Tala by the collar and kissed him hard. Three seconds later, Kai pushed Tala away, with Tala seemingly dazed.

"Oh wow Kai you're a really good kisser, with that tongue of yours," Tala grinned. Everyone was staring at them oddly like they were gay.

"Fuck you," Kai growled, and many people gasped. Kai did not usually use vulgarities. "You know what I did that for, bitch." Tala grinned and gave Kai a playful shove, grinning. He was chewing on bubblegum. More accurately, the bubblegum Kai gave him. Kai was chewing half of it.

Everyone tried to blow a bubble. Tyson blew a very small one which popped. Ray and Daichi didn't know how to blow it, but Max blew a decent sized one. Kai chewed, stuck it in between his teeth and blew it the same time as Tala. Then they both popped together.

"MINE WAS BIGGER!" They shouted at the same time, pointing fingers at each other. "Mine's bigger!" Tala insisted.

"Was not," Kai disagreed.

"It was!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"BUT IT'S NOT!"

"BUT IT IS!"

"NOT TIMES INFINITY!"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS INFINITY, BUT 'IS' MORE THAN YOU ANYWAY!!"

"Says you!"

"Says YOU!"

"SHUT UP!!!" The Bladebreakers shouted at them. Kai and Tala glowered at each other and blew another bubble. Kai's bubble popped on Tala's bubble and they were stuck together. Tala stole Kai's bubble. Kai pouted and crossed his arms at Tala as he grinned smugly and blew a huge bubble that popped and covered his whole face.

"MMM! GUH WIT OUH!!!" (Get it off) Tala thrashed about wildly, tripped over someone's leg and fell down. "MMMMMM!!!" Tala screamed in pain. Kai laughed uncontrollably at Tala, clutching his stomach and pointing at him in disbelief. "Elp mehhhh!" (Help me) Kai managed to pull it off Tala's face, laughing. The bubblegum got tasteless and they took another one despite Tyson's protest.

"Let them be," Ray smiled. "It's rare to see them so happy." It was true, they were starting on a new bubble, and they were looking cross-eyed as they looked down at the pink bubble that got bigger. Then, they looked at each other out of the corner of their eye and poked each other's bubble with a fingernail. The bubbles burst!

"Cheater!!!" They accused each other, feigning anger, but burst out laughing again. They took two strips this time and blew them at the same time. The bubble got bigger than their heads. Then, scarily, Kai started floating up. But he couldn't scream, the bubblegum was still in his mouth. Even though he stopped blowing, it continued to get bigger.

"Mm?!" Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and tried to get him down, but to no avail. They started floating together… towards the ceiling fan. Screaming inwardly as they approached, they reached the _rotating fan of doom_. "POP!!" Both of them fell down hand, arms and legs tangled together.

"Ow…" They both untangled themselves and held their head. When they caught each other's eyes…"Pfft!" They laughed together again. They stole more packs of gum and ran out to play with it. "MY GUMMMMM!!!" Tyson creamed dramatically, sniffling. He was ignored.

Kai and Tala went out and lied under a huge tree. They looked at each other and blew, sometimes slowing down and speeding up to get the same size of bubble. Then, Kai pressed the end of his bubble with his fingers and the bubble was free from his mouth. He let it fly into the air. Tala watched in wonder and mimicked Kai's movement. Then, they looked at each other and grinned widely like little kids that found out something fun.

They continued blowing at letting them go until the sky was covered with colorful bubbles that was bobbing up and down, not too high and not too low. They winked at each other conspiratorially and screamed, "CHARGEEE!!!" They threw all the stones and branches they could find at the bubbles, popping them.

They worked out a system. The pink one was worth 50 points, the yellow one 30, blue one 20 and green one 10. They got a draw in the end. Perspiring, they both plopped onto the ground and adjusted themselves so they were facing each other. "That was fun," Kai and Tala said at the same time. Then, mischievous glints appeared in their eyes, before they smiled and went to sleep under the shade.

"Aww, how sweet," Max said, looking out of the window.

***Side story***

_"Sssh!" Kai shushed Tala, whose steps were too loud. It was night time, and the two were sneaking around. Tala nodded and walked on his tip-toes. "Alright, our next target is…"_

_ The next day, in the morning, when all the Bladebreakers woke up, they were floating in the sky on bubblegum bubbles. "AAHHHHHH!" They screamed and squirmed, fidgeting and struggling so much that they fell painfully on the ground, some on Tyson's rooftop, and Kenny who fell into the chimney full of soot._

_ Coughing sounds were heard, followed by laughter of our two mischievous Russians._

***End story***

**

* * *

**

XP: Wootz. Review. Use your white arrow and shoot the review button now, and if you didn't shoot, your aiming sucks, or you're not game enough to shoot it XD. Just kidding. But review, neh? Reviews keep me going and helps me improve (:


End file.
